


My Sweet Lady

by Hecco_woo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecco_woo/pseuds/Hecco_woo





	My Sweet Lady

我睁开眼，正对上王春燕一张放大的脸。

“喂——这样吓人可不好玩。午睡被吓起来会引起心脏病的。”我向后靠了靠。

“别废话尝尝这个。”她溜圆的黑眼睛瞪了我一下，然后指了指手上的东西。我才发现她拿着一个盘子，里面装着一个类似甜点的东西。

“啊——”我懒洋洋地张开嘴。

“去你的。”她笑着骂了我一声，然后小心拿起那块点心，送到我的嘴唇边。

“唔——酸的？”我咬了一口之后说道。

“果然是这样吗——？”我的女友皱起了眉头，下一秒她就头朝下倒在床上，“这已经是我第十三次做这玩意失败了！”

我不知道该如何安慰她。

“弗朗，别拦着我，在这样下去，我要回中国重新找我哥学厨艺了。”她把脸埋在床单里，一边含糊不清地说道。

“没必要这么消极嘛，还有我养家啊。”我难得说出这样有责任感的话。

她偏过脑袋瞪着我。

“好好好，我的了不起的厨师，我想我应该说——没什么的！振作起来燕子！”

她开始翻白眼了。

如你所见，我和我的中国女友住在一起，她是一名厨师，而我是一名甜点师——也许现在看上去相处和谐，争吵也很少，甚至一个家里最关键的做饭问题也丝毫不用担心——可是我和燕子的初见是那样的充满波折。

大概是两年前，我刚刚从大学毕业，和两个校友一起开了一家咖啡店。有整整两个月，店里的一切事情都给我一个人打理。

经营咖啡店不是难事，会熟练操纵咖啡机，以及掌握简单的甜点料理就绰绰有余。很久之前我的母亲就交给我一些小点心的做法，大学放假在家，我也几乎在研习甜点料理。我对做甜点这方面充满自信。店里的客人越来越多——大家都为了店里这些令人着迷的小点心。

我记不清楚燕子什么时候出现在我的生活里。

某个正常的经营日里，我看见一个小姑娘走进店里。

随便地一瞥——矮个子小姑娘戴着一顶棒球帽，正儿八经的T恤衫和短裙，我估计了一下，她的年龄不超过十三岁，可是穿着打扮倒有一些成熟。

我继续在我的柜台前擦拭玻璃杯，过了一会，我听见一个女声说：“请给我来一份覆盆子蛋糕。”

我正准备微笑地告诉客人，今天的覆盆子已经用光。然而抬起头什么也没看见。

“呃——在这里。”那个声音从下面穿过来，我低下头，看见柜台上出现一个脑袋。

“啊——抱歉。小朋友，我们店里的覆盆子用完了。你可以尝试一下别的点心。”我耐心地对她解释道。说起来这个小客人长得着实可爱，我猜她是个东方娃娃。如果在别的场合碰见，我甚至忍不住要揉她的头。按照身高来算。她刚好到我的肩膀那儿。

气氛突然不太对。

小姑娘抬起头，瞪着我，她对我说：“我已经21岁了。”

我的一生从没有这样尴尬过。

我就这样认识了燕子。第一次见面我把她当成了一个小孩子。

那天的事情是以我做了一个大号抹茶蛋糕送给王春燕作为结局。她闷闷不乐地接过蛋糕，压低帽子头也不回地走了。

我有一种被幼女欺骗了的感觉。可是我生气不起来。

往后的一个月里，我仍然看到过几次王春燕。每一次她都带着那顶棒球帽，鬼鬼祟祟溜进咖啡店里。

我记不清楚是后来的某一天了——当我从柜台接了一个客人的点单之后，我准备回厨房查点食材，我刚刚打开门，就看见一个人正在翻厨房里的冰箱。

“嘿——”我冲着那个方向喊了一句。

王春燕尴尬地关上冰箱门。她站在原地，抬头一脸无辜地看着我。

“小姑娘——我真的不能明白你为什么一直偷偷跑进店里，然而今天还出现在这儿。”我满脸无奈地撑着墙。

她抿着嘴不说话，脸却一点一点红起来。

“说吧，你想做什么呢？”我尽量让自己的语气温柔一些。

“......”她仍然不说话。

“我不想吓唬你小姑娘——不过私自闯进别人的店里，这样真的好吗？”我靠近了一些。

她低了低头，眼睛瞥向别处，嘴巴不满地撅了起来。

“好吧——我——我几次三番地来到你店里——只是为了——”

我耐心地望着他。

“偷看一下你蛋糕里的食材...或者制作你那些点心的食材辅料！”她一口气说了出来，“你不许笑！”

我下意识掩饰了一下弯起来的嘴角。

“你也是甜点师？”

她点点头，“——我在那边的中国餐馆帮忙。”

我耸耸肩，“其实，你也看到了，我没什么特殊的食料。”

她皱着眉毛。

“如果一定要说的话...顶多在烹调的时间和火候上注意一些。”

“可是...”她红了脸，“不得不承认，你们店里的点心意外的好吃。”

“哈哈——这只能说明我天生很会做这些。”

她叉着腰，“自恋狂。”

“这样吧，如果你有时间，周末可以来这里，你可以和我一起做点心——单纯的看也行啊，秘方什么的也都能明白哦。”我比划了一下。

“真的？”她不可置信地抬起脑袋。

“真的——你看我什么时候骗过人？”

她翻了个白眼，“这我可不知道。”

那天我还是送了她一块枫糖松饼，老实说，看这个小姑娘红着脸的样子实在有趣。

我的生活里从此便多了燕子，等我一点点爱上她之后，我才想起来那天那个问题的正确答案。

——“好的点心料理要用爱做出来！”

“弗朗。”我回过神来，看见她正俯下身玩我的头发。我的女友认真起来的样子格外可爱。

“以前...我去你们咖啡店捣乱的时候，你为什么没有直接把我捆起来扔在垃圾桶里？”

“哈哈亲爱的你想多了。”

“可是——那个时候——”她咧开嘴角笑了，“我觉得你意外的温柔。”

“因为看着你我就觉得像个小姑娘。我从来不和小孩子置气。”

她愣了一秒，大叫着扑了过来。

“午饭谁做？”我问道。

“不知道。你要尝尝中式辣味吗！”她兴冲冲地转过脑袋。

“我想吃甜的。”我搂过她吻了上去。


End file.
